


The Deal

by LooselybasedonUk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooselybasedonUk/pseuds/LooselybasedonUk
Summary: There is a boy in the clearing  and the air is rich with the scent of his blood . He calling out, asking , no, demanding , that the darkness and the creatures that stalk it come out to him . He wants to make a deal.





	The Deal

“I’ve come to make a deal” said the boy in the clearing.  
His red cloak whipped around him. He raised his voice against the howl of the wind  
”I want to make a deal” he shouted.  
The boy was thin, his pale skin was scattered with moles, his eyes were large, brown and expressive. The red around them showed he’s recently been crying hard. But there was no sign of tears now, his fists were clenched by his sides and he was defiantly loud.

The woods around the clearing were dark and deep. Stiles , that was the boy’s name didn’t know if they were listening to him, or even if there was anyone there to listen. But he hoped fiercely that the rumours were true, that you could summon the bright eyed shadows and bid them hunt, if you were willing to pay the price. And Stiles was willing . The knife was sharp and sliced his forearm , the blood felt warm against the cold of his skin. He held out his arm toward the trees. He let the blood flow into the palm of his hand, well up and spill down on to the ground.  
“I offer you blood as a gesture of good will” He called.

He waited. Nothing moved . The night grew darker. Eventually the cut clogged up, stopped bleeding . Stiles slashed again at his arm. Please he thought , please come . He grew dizzy, or tired , or maybe just hungry , he didn’t know. He hadn’t slept or eaten for days . Terrible scenes replayed themselves each time his eyes drifted close, food blocked his throat. Anger had kept him moving , the desire for vengeance led him ,but now standing here begging for help , he felt the dark energy leaving him .His knees gave out and he sank down to the floor. He was having difficulties focusing, the wound was healing up again. How long had he been kneeling here ? He tried again to cut his arm, but his fingers was thick with cold , uncoordinated on the handle of the knife. He tried to focus but it was suddenly darker. He couldn’t see . He waved the knife at where his arm should be , slashed futilely at the air. They need to hear him. He needed them to come to him. A sudden sharp pain, and he was bleeding again. He stared back at the trees, lifting his arm again, wanting to call out . But his voice was gone and he only managed a croak like a startled bird . I’m going to die he though , alone here in the dark . Was that good or bad ? He didn’t know. He was too cold now to even think . He searched the tree line again, and his breath shuddered in his chest. The dark stared with blood red eyes back at him.

A patch of darkness was moving across the clearing . He blinked , cleared his eyes and the dark took on the shape of a wolf . It padded toward him silently, like some nightmare come to life. It was huge, it’s eyes burnt red , it’s teeth were sharp and gleamed in the darkness. Stiles lifted his arm again. The wolf paused and sniffed the air. It was so close that Stiles could smell its’ coat. It smelt of pine, wood resins and the dull copper rich scent of blood.

“I want to make a deal“ his voice was a whisper now  
The beast padded a step closer , stretched his neck sniffed at Stiles’ arm. It’s breath was hot against his skin. The beast opened his mouth and despite himself Stiles breath hitched again .The beast tongue was smooth, weirdly comforting against the sliced flesh. The beast cleared the path of blood from his arm finishing by delicately lapping at his fingers. It’s eyes never leaving Stiles’ face.  
“Please” Stiles whispered “I was told you could lead me to him, to the Hale Beast.”  
The wolf stepped back. He’s leaving Stiles thought and he felt his heart breaking. This couldn’t be the end .  
“Please” he begged. He reached for the wolf , half falling in his eagerness. His hand touched the wolf’s fur. The wolf stopped . Soft , warm, Stiles thought. He expected the wolf to snarl and lunge at him but instead it moved toward him, pressing into Stiles’ hand.  
“Oh” He could feel tears building in his eyes. The wolf moved closer still, pressed it’s fur against his skin. Kindness , Stiles thought , gentleness, for the first time in days . He pressed his face into the wolf’s fur.  
“Please” he whispered again “I need to find him. I need his help. I’m going to kill them all”, he confessed “I’m going to watch Beacon burn.”  
The wolf sniffed at his neck.

“ How sweet” said a voice “ the beastly and the bloodthirsty “  
The wolf snarled but seemingly halfheartedly .It was not startled by the stranger’s presence. Stiles sat up, the wolf moved with him, bracing against his side. There was a man walking toward them . He was tall, broad and would have been called handsome but for the scars bisecting his face. He looked dangerous and there was a twist to his mouth which made Stiles think he could be merciless to his enemies. He would have been frightened , but Stiles was beyond fear these days , and he wanted merciless.  
“There’s a barrier “the man said. “We can’t get near Beacon .”  
“Are you the Hale Beast?” Stile asked .  
The man flicked him a quick smile, sharp as a knife.  
“Well I’m a Hale and no beauty” he said “but you can call me Peter”  
“I need to talk to him, the Hale Beast” said Stiles. “The druid said only he could do it.”  
The man arched an eyebrow at him  
“Tut, tut, you don’t want to be listening to the nonsense of Druids” he chided.” Terribly unreliable the lot of them.”  
“He told me in his dying breath. He’d no reason to lie”  
“Oh my!” Peter mocked “A druid killer, are you? How shocking!”  
“No” Stiles unconsciously slipped his arm about the body of the wolf beside him, moving in a little closer. “No the Argent killed him , after they tortured him. I was beside him, they were going to do me next.”  
Peter looked at him then the wolf beside him , something in his face softened. He arched his eyebrow at the wolf, who dipped his head.  
“Well, then speak your piece and the Hale Beast will hear it”  
Stiles took a moment , gathered himself. “I know how take down the barrier – I can do it. I’ve got some magic “ he said.  
Peter narrowed his eyes at him and Stiles was aware of himself suddenly, of how he must look , the ridiculous cloak , covered in mud, weak with blood loss.  
“I mean” he said ”I know I don’t look like it, but I’m a spark. It’s how I got out tonight. I made a tiny hole in the barrier and crept through, didn’t set the alarms off.”  
“And is that what you want the Hale Beast to do? Creep though a tiny hole like a mouse ?”  
“No” Stile took a deep breath, ”I could bring it all crashing down if I wanted to , but I thought I’d just rip out a section, so the Argent can’t get away either “  
The wolf huffed against his hair.  
“The Argent's can move through the barrier“ Peter said ”it doesn’t work on them.”  
Absentmindedly Stiles petted at the wolf’s fur. The wolf refused to meet Peter’s eyes.  
“Its blood linked” Stiles said ”but I know how to cut the link. It will trap them in, as much as it keeps you out now.”  
Peter looked thoughtful.  
“That’s not some magic “ he said “– that deep, old magic. Sure you can do it boy ?”  
“Oh yes” Stiles said, sure of himself” It’s has to be undone with a righteous blood sacrifice, you can switch control then.”  
“So what, you going to kill yourself to undo the ritual?” Peter asked “that’s not great planning, is it?”  
The wolf fur under Stiles’ palm flowed warmth in this body.  
“I don’t mind dying “said Stiles. The wolf stirred uneasily beside him. Stiles looked down at it. “But it’s not necessary, the blood sacrifice has already been made ”  
He paused a moment . Peter saw a brightness gathering in his eyes . Stiles sniffed.  
“They killed my dad” he said. A beat of silence passed “They tore him apart in the village square.”  
He looked up at the man again “ That’s why I want Beacon destroyed. I want the Argents’ suffering , begging for their lives and I want to watch them died. And I want everyone else scattered in the forest . I want their homes destroyed. I want them to lose everything . They don’t deserve their comfortable little lives anymore , they just stood by and watched my father die.” The boy’s voice was passionate, clear and unwavering.  
Peter smiled . A genuine, wide , even beautiful, smile .  
“Well, I think we can work with that. Can’t we Derek? “ he said.  
The wolf leaned briefly into Stiles , and then stepped away from him.  
“Yes” said the man. The man, that the wolf had been and now suddenly wasn’t .  
He, Derek, the Hale Beast Stiles realised, stretched out a hand to help Stiles up. Neither man let go of the others’ hand as Stiles' lurched unsteadily to his feet.  
“What’s your name?” Derek asked  
“Stiles. I’m called Stiles.” Stiles stuttered.  
Derek smiled and he was so beautiful that it felt to Stiles as if dawn was breaking and a new fresh , good day was coming. Derek smirked like he knew the affect he was having on Stiles heart.  
“Stiles,” he said and Stiles liked the way he said his name. “I think we could have a deal here.”


End file.
